You're Mine, and Mine Alone
by GlowingHazelEyes
Summary: The little demon is back, stronger than before, and it fully intends on taking over Soul completely. Soul struggles against it, but refuses to reach out for help from anyone. How will the madness affect him and those close to him? Rated T for gore, disturbing themes, and character death. There is also some yaoi! If you don't like, don't read. No flames please.
1. Love Love Nightmare

**Hey guys! Second Soul Eater fanfic! :D One warning before you read; this fanfic WILL contain disturbing themes, gore, and character death. (Good lord, can't I ever write something happy?! Dx) There is also going to be yaoi, so if you don't like, please back right out of this story. Actually, I noticed something. In every single one of my fanfics, there is character death… ._. I'm disturbed in the head… XD Anyways, this chapter was inspired by the song "Love Love Nightmare" by Miku Hatsune. I hope you enjoy!**

(Soul's P.O.V)

The madness… it's consumed me again. I thought I had gotten rid of it, I thought I had beaten it…

I was so very wrong.

The little demon has returned, and he is stronger than before. I can't defeat him again. I feel my sanity slipping away by the minute. I should be scared, and I should reach out for help… but…

I can't bring myself to.

My disappearing sanity, this growing sickness in my mind… it feels… amazing. I know I should not feel like that, but I can't help it.

My control over myself is fading, and I'm enjoying it.

"Soul! Get up! We're going to be late if you don't wake soon, you stupid baka!" Maka shrieked outside my door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake! Good lord Maka, don't be so uncool…" I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed clothes from my floor, slipping them on without care. I looked myself over in the mirror. I had changed into jeans and a simple white t-shirt. I noticed with discomfort that my scar was slightly noticeable through the thin fabric of my shirt. I yanked on my signature yellow jacket, along with my headband. That was much better. I looked… normal. Just plain old cool Soul, going out for another long uncool day at school. I closed my eyes in relief. Maybe I really wasn't that badly off, perhaps that demon wasn't as strong as I'd thought.

_Think again, Soul. _A familiar voice chimed in my head. My eyes snapped open, and I jerked around, looking for any sign of the owner of that voice. I didn't see any sign of him however, and almost calmed down a little, before I happened to glance back at the mirror. My mirror wasn't replicating my room accurately. Instead of reflecting me standing in my room, my reflection was standing in a long black and red checkered room, with a huge black piano just a few feet behind me…

Feeling sick and paralyzed, I averted my gaze to my mirror image. It shared the same posture as me, but it was dressed in an elaborate black suit with thin red stripes going vertically. There was no headband, and its face was twisted in a grotesque grin, showing off my sharp teeth. My typically red eyes were completely black. Upon seeing this, I jerked back in shock, my mouth open in horror. My reflection backed away too, but the smile still rested on its face, and its black eyes glowered into mine. I felt as if its gaze was burning my body from the inside out, and pain flared inside me, and it felt almost as if I really had burst into flames. I wrapped my arms around my chest, fingers digging into my sides, and backed away until I fell back into my bed. The little demon's voice was chanting meaningless words that I didn't understand over and over in my head, and the sound seemed to echo so piercingly around my room, it almost sounded as if it were screaming. I curled up on my bed and ducked my head into my chest. My stomach twisted excruciatingly, and I probably would have thrown up had I not had an empty stomach at the time. Suddenly, there was a loud banging at my door, and I unconsciously folded in on myself tighter, as the hammering started getting so forceful it was almost as if each hit was shaking the entire room, and I heard an ungodly shriek resound from behind the door. The sound was something no human or animal I knew of could make, and drove into my eardrums like nails. I switched from clutching my sides to clutching my head, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"Soul!" I heard the creature behind my door screech, and the pounding got even louder. Time slowly ticked by, before I heard my door get thrown open. The odd thing was, right when the door opened, the chanting and screeching silenced, and the seemingly spiraling room stilled. I still kept my eyes firmly shut, although I did release my grip on my head slightly.

"You baka! I thought you said you were awake! Get up NOW, or we are going to be late!" A familiar –and downright comforting after what happened earlier- voice exclaimed. Hands grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a sitting position. I opened my eyes, planning on doing it slowly, before I heard a phrase that I never associated with anything good.

"Maka-CHOP!" Hurt spread across my head as Maka's book smacked it harshly.

"Ow! Jeez Maka, you didn't have to do that! Uncool! Ow!" My eyes snapped open, and I glared at the girl in front of me.

"Well, maybe you should have listened to me and gotten your lazy butt out of bed! Now, come on, you barely have any time to eat breakfast." Maka turned around, grabbing my book bag, phone, and iPod before trailing back downstairs. I struggled up into a stand, rubbing my hand over my eyes roughly, as if that was going to rid me of the memories of what just happened earlier. After a moment, I let my hands fall from my face, and braved a quick glimpse at my mirror. Everything was normal, my reflection was shown in my room, in my current clothes, and the reflection's facial expression matched mine. Feeling a slight twang of uneasiness, I hurriedly followed Maka downstairs and into the kitchen, collapsing at a seat by the counter. Maka let out a grunt of approval at my choice of seating, usually I ate breakfast on the couch. She placed a plate laden with eggs, toast, and bacon in front of me, along with a glass of water and silverware. I picked at it, taking extremely small bites. It wasn't that Maka's cooking was bad or anything, in fact I enjoyed it, I just didn't feel overly hungry after what happened earlier.

"Are you feeling okay Soul? You're acting a little… weird." Maka raised her eyebrow at me, gesturing at my plate.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts." I wasn't completely lying, after all, my head did hurt, but I was nowhere near 'fine'.

"From my Maka-chop?" Maka folded her arms and gave me a pointed glare.

"Actually, it's just a headache." I answered.

"Oh. Well then, take these. They should help. Make sure to eat some more, you'll want to have some food in your system. It might make you feel better." Maka took on a very mother-like tone, dropping two pills next to my water glass. She then turned and walked out of the room, presumably to finish up a couple things before we left to DWMA. I popped the pills into my mouth, chugging down my glass of water afterwards, and then ate about half of my plate before giving up on eating anymore. I slipped my leftovers into the fridge, -Maka hated when I wasted food- and shuffled over to the living room.

"Here you go Soul, your phone and iPod are inside." Maka appeared next to me and gave me my book bag, slinging her own over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly. Maka threw me a concerned glance as we walked out the door on our way to DWMA. She began to talk about little menial things, like the fact that we had a test coming up next week, about how glad she was that it was Friday, and also about the sleepover she had planned with all our friends tonight. Typically, I'd look forward to that last thing, but with all that was happening lately, I was actually terrified. What if I had another fit like the one this morning? What if I completely lost it and tried to hurt one of my friends? These thoughts tumbled through my mind, and I thought up no good answers or solutions. In fact, I only started to feel worse thinking about it, my head started to pound and I was seriously starting to regret eating earlier.

"Soul." Maka said, succeeding in distracting me somewhat from my thoughts.

"Yeah Maka?"

"Are you _sure _ you're okay?" She asked me, concern briefly flashing through her green eyes.

"Oi, Maka, I said I was fine." I grumbled, avoiding her gaze. To my luck, we finally arrived at DWMA at that moment.

"Hey, we're here. Come on, don't wanna be late." I said quickly, jogging up the stairs to the entrance.

"Yeah, you're right…" Maka said quietly, giving me a suspicious look before beginning to walk faster to her locker. I'm glad that whole crisis was avoided, although narrowly. Now to just get through school and act normal, which would probably end up proving harder than it may seem.


	2. Room of Demons

**Second chapter! This one was inspired by the song "Room of Angels" by Akira Yamaoka. Enjoy! Oh and BTW, whenever a sentence is in **_**italics**_** it means the demon is talking to Soul.**

(Soul's P.O.V)

Today was passing by fast, which was extremely odd for a Friday. And, to my surprise, I wasn't having any problems with the little demon. If it weren't for my experience this morning, I could have believed I was completely okay, and everything was normal. But I knew that wasn't the case. The fact that the little demon was being so unresponsive scared me. I couldn't help but worry that he was planning something for later today.

_You're not quite as stupid as you look, Soul. _The little demon's voice smirked inside my head. My stomach twisted and I looked up at my friends. It was lunch time, and we were all sitting at our cafeteria table as always. Maka was to my right along with Crona, Tsubaki, and Black*Star, while Kid was to my right along with Liz and Patty. I jumped a little when I realized they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"See? I told you guys, he's been acting weird all afternoon." Maka said.

"Is something wrong Soul?" Liz questioned.

"Nah. I'm just feeling a little under the weather." I lied once again, staring down at my untouched food.

"Well Soul! Just know that the great and amazing Black*Star is gracing your humble home with my presence today! That should be enough to make anyone overwhelmed with happiness and awe!" Black*Star jumped up on the table as he cheered.

"More like overwhelmed with despair." Kid noted, not even bothering to look up at Black*Star. Maka, Liz, and Patty laughed, and Crona actually cracked a small smile. Black*Star took no notice of Kid's jest, and kept dancing on the table while shouting that he was number one whilst Tsubaki tried to get him to sit down. Personally, I was just glad that the focus had been drawn away from me.

"Hey guys! What are we going to do at the sleepover anyways? Oh, and we are all staying over the entire weekend right?" Patty inquired.

"Yep, we are all hanging out all weekend. As for what we are going to do tonight, I'm not totally sure. Movies and games?" Maka shrugged.

"And pizza!" Black*Star yelled, sitting back down and digging shamelessly into his food.

"A make-over too!" Patty clapped excitedly. That perked Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz's interest, and they all started to chat about girly crap.

"I don't know how to deal with sleepovers…" Crona whispered quietly. I heard Kid giggle at that and looked over at him. He was looking down at his plate, where he had arranged his food symmetrically. He must have felt my gaze, and averted his over to me. Our eyes locked for a moment, and I could have sworn a light blush had spread across his cheeks. He quickly looked back at his plate, a definite redness rising in his face. Was he really blushing just because I was looking at him? The thought made my heart start to pound and my own blush started to color my face.

_Ah, so you like him Soul. Nice to know. _The little demon whispered inside my head. Those words made my heart stop.

_No need to worry Soul. Just have some fun with your friends tonight. Enjoy your last moments with them. Just __**let go.**_ My head started to spin sickeningly. My vision began to blur and distort, it looked like everything had started to melt. I was on the verge of screaming out for it to stop, to scream for help. But I couldn't.

Because I enjoyed losing my sanity. The feeling was scaring me to death, but it was also giving me a thrill.

So, I kept my mouth shut and willed my tears to stay back. The little demon began to laugh at my struggle. On the outside though, it only looked like I was being quiet. No one could see the pain, fear, and excitement ringing through my body. I was on my own for this. Even though a small part of me was still sane, and begging for help, a bigger part of me held it back.

"Soul? The bell rang; it's time to go back to class." Someone lightly shook my arm. My vision returned to normal, and the pain faded. I glanced at the hand on my shoulder, and followed the arm up to see the face of its owner. It was Kid. Right after our eyes locked he looked away. I opened my mouth, planning on saying something, I'm not quite sure what, but I was interrupted.

"Come on guys! Servants are not supposed to leave the awesome Black*Star's side!" Black*Star ran over and started dragging Kid and me towards the exit.

"What? When the hell did we become your servants?!" Kid pushed Black*Star away. Black*Star then let go of me and started arguing with Kid, while Maka walked up to my side. She gave me a slight nudge on the shoulder and winked.

"What the hell Maka?" I asked, astounded.

"I saw that. That little moment you had with Kid back there. You gonna make a move on him tonight?" Maka smirked.

"What?! Maka, this isn't like you." I stammered. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Just ignore it. Come on, we need to get to class. We'll want to get our work done. We have a long weekend ahead of us."

_Yes, Soul. We do have a long weekend ahead of us. A very long weekend._ _We have so much to get done. Lots and lots…_


	3. I Did You a Favor

**Busy week! Finals are coming up. XP I should probably be studying… but whatever. XD This chapter (and most likely the next few chapters) was inspired by the song "Uninstall" by Kaito Shion. It's about to get really disturbing, so be careful. ._.**

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Oh. My. God." That movie was beyond scary." Liz said, her eyes wide.

"It was also pretty disturbing." Tsubaki nodded.

"Not that I could enjoy it, with Black*Star's annoying chewing." Kid grumbled, tossing a glare at Black*Star, who was happily munching on pizza loudly. He had been eating throughout the entire movie.

Conversation went on as Maka quietly slipped to my side. I was sitting alone in an armchair near the corner, whereas everyone else was sitting either on the large couch or on the floor near the TV and coffee table. She kneeled down so her face was level with mine. A concerned look rested on her face.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth; you've been acting all weird lately. You are too quiet. There is something you aren't telling me." She whispered.

_I'm not okay Maka. I need help. I can't face this alone. Please… _I thought in my head, but my mouth spouted different words.

"Oi, Maka. I've told you, I'm fine. Just under the weather. Quit being so uncool."

She didn't look convinced. She slowly opened her mouth, as if contemplating her words before she spoke again, but was interrupted by Patty yanking her arm and dragging her and Crona upstairs singing "Makeover time! Makeover time!" over and over again. Liz and Tsubaki followed behind them as they went upstairs to Maka's room.

"Nice ditch tactics that they have." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Let's go play basketball!" Black*Star jumped up and ran to the closet to grab a ball.

"This late? Really Black*Star?" I asked, slouching in my chair.

"Of course baka! It's never too late for fun! Let's go!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the front door. He stopped, looking back at Kid.

"Kid, you coming too?"

"Ah, no. I'm going to sit this one out and take a nap." Kid yawned, curling up on the couch.

"Whatever. Come on Soul!" Black*Star knew better than to push Kid. He still had a small lump from a hard smack to the head he had received after calling Kid his servant to remind him.

"Why do we have to go all the way to the basketball court?" I asked once we were outside.

"So we can play proper basketball, duh. Stop whining, it's not that far from here." Black*Star laughed, his grip on my arm still firm while he held a basketball in his other arm. The walk to the court was quiet and uneventful.

"Well, we are here! Come on, one on one time!" Black*Star hooted as he went to one side of the court. We started to play, although I only put in half as much effort as I usually do. All this stress had really tired me out, even though I hadn't heard from the little demon at all since school. Black*Star didn't seem to mind, seeing as that lack of effort meant he was whooping my butt at the game.

"Time out. I'm tired." I called out after a while. Black*Star and I collapsed on a nearby bench that was slightly hidden from public sight, placing the basketball on the floor.

"So, enjoying the sleepover so far?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Tch. Of course. The one who surpasses God has to be with his servants." He chuckled.

"Friends." I corrected, punching him playfully in the shoulder. His chuckle grew into a full-out laugh.

"Okay, sure. But I really enjoy being with everyone. Especially Kid…" Black*Star trailed off. As if realizing his words, his eyes widened and he hid his face.

"What?" I asked him. A wave of anger washed through me. Not jealousy, but pure, white hot, burning anger.

_Whoa. Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I have any reason to be mad at Black*Star. _I wondered.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Wow, it really is getting late, we should head back." Black*Star said quickly, lurching up from his sitting position and starting to walk back towards the house.

"That was not nothing, Black*Star." I hissed as I jumped up and seized his arm roughly, shoving him so he was facing me again.

_Geez! Soul! Control yourself! _I thought, but it was as if my body was under someone else's control. Someone else's control…

_Oh no._

"Now you will listen to me, and you will listen to me carefully. Kid. Is. Mine. Got that? Mine." I clenched my right fist.

"What the hell Soul?! Calm down!" Black*Star's eyes were wide and a little bit… fearful? He tried to take a step back away from me but my grip prevented it.

"Do not tell me to calm down." I hissed angrily through my teeth. I raised my right arm, swinging my fist towards Black*Star's face.

_No! God dammit, stop! _I screamed at myself internally. I regained some control over my body, but only enough to squeeze my eyes shut. I felt Black*Star slip from my grip to the pavement. I kept my eyes closed; waiting for some sort of reaction, a couple angry words, maybe even a hit back, but there was nothing. Not even quiet rustling from him getting back on his feet. I opened my eyes, and the sight before me felt like a punch to the stomach. I really hadn't had any control over my body, and my arm had transformed into a scythe as it neared Black*Star. The result was my best friend lying on the ground in front of me, blood pouring out from a deep jagged slice across his throat. His face was twisted in shock, eyes glazing over as he stared unblinking up at the sky.

"Black*Star? Oh god no. Black*Star?!" I kneeled at his side, hopelessly shaking his limp body. After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped, looking down at my right hand. It was covered in bright red blood.

"Please… no…" I whispered, starting to shake.

_Oh yes, Soul. You just killed your friend. _The little demon sneered inside my head.

"No! You did that! Not me!" I argued aloud, my tremors increasing.

_Ah, Soul. Aren't you forgetting something? __**I am a part of you. **__That means you still killed him. _He laughed.

I couldn't believe it. I stared at my hand in shock. I had to get away. I had to run. I can't hurt anyone else.

_No Soul. We are going back home. We will already be suspicious enough. I was just doing you a favor. You do like that shinigami boy, don't you? You want him to be yours. I was just helping you insure that. Your friend here could have gotten in the way. _He said.

"No. I didn't want this to happen. Black*Star was my friend!" I cried.

'_Was'? You are already talking about him in the past tense. He clearly doesn't matter that much. Now, calm yourself. We are going back home. _The demon took full control of my body once again. I reached down and wiped the blood from my hand onto Black*Star's shirt. Unwillingly, I stood and began the walk home. No tears came from my eyes, and my face remained emotionless the entire time.

OoOoO

Once I reached the house, I opened the door slowly, peeking inside. Except for Kid on the couch asleep, no one else was downstairs. I heard faint giggling from upstairs, so the girls and Crona must still be in Maka's room. I slipped to the couch quietly, settling a little ways away from Kid so I didn't disturb him.

_Okay Soul. I will give you control once more. But, __**you will not run away. You will stay in this house unless I allow you to leave. You will not ask for help or attempt to hurt yourself. **_The little demon's words were loud and echoing inside my head. I slouched back into the couch, letting my head fall back and my eyes fall closed. I didn't bother trying to run out the door, I could tell that the little demon's words were binding, and I could not leave even though I wanted to.

"Soul? Is that you?" I heard a quiet voice whisper from behind me.

"Yeah. It's me." I sighed, turning around to face the person. It was Tsubaki.

"Isn't Black*Star back too? Kid told me that you and Black*Star went out for a fast game of basketball." Tsubaki walked closer. Her hair was curled and she had some make-up on her face. Obviously the girls really were occupied with makeovers.

_**Lie**__. _The little demon voiced inside my head.

"He lost the game, got upset, and ran off. I'm sorry Tsubaki." I lied. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"It isn't your fault Soul. That's just his nature. I'm going to go look for him, I'll be right back." She said, pacing over to the door. After opening it, she turned and looked back at me. No, wait, she was looking at something to my left.

"Kid sure looks cute when he is sleeping." She giggled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Once again, white hot rage surged through me, yet I stayed seated.

_Not gonna go make me kill her too? _I snapped at the demon.

_We will deal with her later,_ was all he said. A shiver ran down my spine, and I folded my arms over my face as I settled back down on the couch. I wanted to sprint up the stairs and scream at Maka and the others that I needed help now. But I couldn't, because of the damn demon. I clenched my fists and bit my lip, letting my thoughts and fears swirl around in my mind, and gradually fell into a sleeping oblivion.


	4. So Very Tired

**WHOO! FINALS ARE OVA! I did better than I thought I would. XD Here is yet another chapter to my disturbing story. I hope you enjoy!**

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Soul, wake up." Maka shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness before looking at my meister.

"I told Kid he could sleep in your room for now. Patty, Liz, and Crona all fell asleep in my room. What happened to Tsubaki and Black*Star?" She asked.

"Black*Star and I played a late night game of basketball, he lost, then got upset and ran off. Tsubaki went to look for him." I grumbled tiredly, the lie slipping through my lips.

"Of course, that's just like him to do so," Maka sighed. "I'm probably going to go to bed. Will you stay down here and open up once they get back? Oh, and will you take the trash out? All the pizza boxes and soda cans filled it up."

"Yeah, sure Maka. 'Night." I stood and stretched.

"Thanks. Good night Soul." Maka wandered back upstairs. After I heard the door close behind her, I collapsed back on the couch.

_You're taking this well Soul. _The little demon said to me.

_Well, it's not like I have any control over it._ I snapped back at him.

_True. But I always thought you were more of a fighter than this. _He smirked. I didn't even bother responding. I'd always thought of myself as a fighter, but I didn't feel like one now. I felt like a weakling. A stupid, pitiful, worthless being that was probably going to hurt everyone he cares about. I'd already hurt Black*Star…

_Killed. _The little demon corrected. Before I could reply, the front door swung open. Tsubaki stood behind it, her eyes wide and face pale. She stumbled forward a couple steps, closing the door behind her, before collapsing to her knees and covering her face with her hands. I rushed to her side, kneeling so we were face to face.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" I asked.

"B-Black*Star… He…" She stuttered, looking up at me, her eyes wide in fear.

"What Tsubaki?" I already knew what she was talking about, but acted like I didn't.

"He's… he's dead. I found him… There was a long slash across his throat… And there was blood… blood everywhere…" Her head fell, tears spilling from her eyes. I reached out to touch her shoulder, and was surprised when she jerked away from me.

"You did it, didn't you? I don't know how I know, but I can tell. You haven't been acting normal Soul…" Tsubaki was shaking and trying to get to her feet. Nausea swept through me, along with the urge to laugh. I unwillingly stood and smirked at the crying girl in front of me. I had lost control of my body yet again.

"Poor little Tsubaki. Shouldn't have gone looking for him have you? So sad. Let's make this easy, don't scream, okay?" My right arm lifted up and transformed into a scythe. Tsubaki's eyes widened even more, and she tried to escape, but my other arm snatched hers roughly and dragged her towards me. Lifting up my scythe arm, a grotesque smile stretched across my face as I looked my friend in the eyes.

"Good bye, Tsubaki." The words tumbled out of my mouth as my scythe arm descended, sinking deep into Tsubaki's chest, slicing her heart in two. Blood instantly started pouring from her fatal wound, and her eyes slowly shut as she sunk to the ground. I stood by and watched the life fade out of her.

_Two in one night. This is going to be easier than I thought. _The little demon laughed inside my head. He still had complete control of my body.

_I'll give you control once again, Soul. Don't worry; I just need to clean up. Let's get this job done quickly. _He smirked. Walking into the kitchen, my hand snatched up a black trash bag. Then I went to the closet with all the cleaning products and grabbed the mop, a bucket, and a couple cleaning supplies that I'm pretty sure I'd never touched in my life.

_Not one for cleaning, are you Soul? _The demon laughed as he made me walk back to Tsubaki's body.

_Well, we're lucky she died on hardwood floor. It'll be much easier to clean up all this blood. _He said as he had me open the trash bag. I propped it up next to the door and unceremoniously scooped up Tsubaki's body and dumped her inside, tying it up afterwards. Quickly mopping up the floor, I cleaned up all traces of blood. The smell of cleaning products overpowered the scent of blood. Replacing all the cleaning stuff, I then grabbed the kitchen trash and the bag with Tsubaki inside.

_Well Soul? It's time to take out the trash. _The demon cackled as I walked out the front door towards the big trash bins at the end of the street. There was an assigned one for each house. Body shivering in the sudden cold winds, I swiftly dumped the kitchen trash in a bin, throwing Tsubaki in a neighboring one. In the short time it took to do that task, it seemed the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. I shuddered at the sudden temperature drop, and jogged back inside the house, closing and locking the door behind me. My nose wrinkled at the odor inside. The entire room smelled of cleaning products.

_We can't have that now, can we? _ The demon mumbled as I took off my boots and stumbled into the living room. I kneeled down next to the coffee table, sliding one of the candles that rested on top of it towards me. My arm lifted up and my index finger outstretched.

_Watch this Soul. _The demon chuckled as the tip of my finger burst into flame. If I had control of my body, I would have jerked back in shock, but my body stayed calmly in place.

_Yes Soul. I have the power to do these kinds of things once in possession of a body. The possession has to be strong to be able to do this. _He laughed as my finger lit the wick of the candle. Standing up, my finger's flame extinguished as I fell on the couch, arms folded behind my head.

_All that done, and there's not a drop of blood on us. It's so nice when it's easy like that. Anyways, the control's all yours Soul, although my orders from earlier are in place once again. I doubt you want to do anything besides sleep though; it has been a long night. _The demon said. There was no wave of feeling, no pang in my gut or anything besides the demon's words to let me know that I was in control of my body once again. He was right on the account that I wanted nothing but to sleep. Sleep was the only thing not disturbed by him, although I doubt any nightmare I could ever have would be worse than what was happening to me right now. My eyes slowly shut, sleep washing over me easily, I was so tired.

So very tired…


End file.
